Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 November 2018
00:05-26 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:14-20 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:14-22 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:14-23 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:14-24 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:14-28 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:18-03 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:18-04 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:18-12 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:21-00 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:23-15 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:23-15 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:24-43 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:24-52 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:27-16 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:27-16 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:30-54 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:31-01 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:32-02 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:38-34 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:49-08 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:49-10 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:49-10 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:49-13 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:49-54 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:58-38 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:58-47 Hi, lol 00:59-05 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:59-07 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:00-02 (Banana) 01:05-16 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:06-10 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:06-17 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:53-09 ~ Gold-sans mobile has joined the chat ~ 03:03-23 ~ Gold-sans mobile has joined the chat ~ 11:28-11 ~ Gold-sans mobile has joined the chat ~ 12:33-07 ~ Gold-sans mobile has joined the chat ~ 20:26-54 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 20:27-20 Hey Quin! 20:27-38 Hey 20:28-37 What’s up? 20:28-38 How are you today? 20:29-43 I’m playing with Lego and twirling my bo staff and procrastinating on homework 20:31-09 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 20:32-18 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 20:32-31 Sounds fun 20:33-32 Aaaand I was just yelled at to do my homework or else so yeah. 20:33-51 doing it and talking to you 20:34-03 *multitasking* 20:34-39 XD whoops better do it then 20:36-47 I’m in algebra honors 1 20:37-18 Oh fun. I haven't taken algebra since 9th grade thankfully 20:40-28 this is a 9th grade course 20:40-54 but I’m in 8th grade. I go to a gifted school 20:41-15 Ah. But I worked it so I didn't have to take Algebra 2 or anything higher 20:42-41 I’m doing substitution right now. Then elimination 20:43-27 I honestly don't remember much from Algebra XD can we discuss something besides math? 20:44-14 i have two homeworks now because our math teacher was playing in the student faculty volleyball game and we got to skip class to watch it lol 20:44-39 Haha fun XD 20:45-48 i actually got hit by the volleyball at it. Me, out of 300 ish people 20:46-09 lol 20:46-43 i picked the best seat tbh 20:46-51 XD sounds like something that would happen to me 20:48-39 So, whatcha doin? 20:49-25 Looking at random stuff on DeviantArt 20:49-58 Lol 20:50-32 I'll probably work on the wiki too 20:50-35 So... 20:51-04 Yes? 20:51-23 I FEEL bored (TAKE THAT SKETCH : P) 20:51-39 XD 20:51-57 I'm so going to tell him you did that 20:52-44 Lol. Dad joke evasion merit badge earned. 20:53-09 Yes XD 20:54-07 Have you seen the Lego movie 2 trailer and sets? 20:54-29 Yes 20:55-15 I’m so getting the classic spaceman set for the PINK SPACEMAN 20:55-37 XD I didn't see that one 20:55-51 I need it!!!!!! 20:56-19 Zane: IT’S PINK!!!!!!!!! 20:57-08 XD 20:57-39 I’m weird 20:58-27 Not as weird as I am XD 20:59-07 Oh really? 20:59-57 Yeah. I'm so weird nobody knows what to make of me and I have very few friends. 21:00-37 Same. I’m very complex 21:01-30 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 21:02-14 Hey MG 21:02-23 Heya 21:02-28 Garmy! 21:03-08 Heya Purple 21:03-21 Rewatching last night’s DC Legends of Tomorrow 21:04-04 Would that be Legends of Today then??? XD 21:04-14 Lol. 21:06-19 “Were you—?” 21:06-28 XD good one Garmy 21:06-34 Thanks XD 21:06-35 ”Yes. I was watching porn.” 21:06-42 Um, okey... 21:06-48 ”On a typewriter?” 21:06-56 Wat...? XD 21:07-05 Could you not quote lines like that plz 21:07-19 Oh wait I forgive you XD 21:07-56 ~ Kaipengeist has joined the chat ~ 21:08-24 Mick was writing a book an he didn’t want his friend knowing. Lol. 21:08-50 It's Kick a Readhead Day!!!! Spread the word, and kick the nearest redhead! 21:08-55 That's pretty funny tho XD 21:10-48 Aww man I won't see my redheaded friend until next Monday. It'll be too late 21:11-04 XD 21:11-20 Same 21:12-00 Agh I’m being distracted 21:13-00 Me too XD this is why I can't get anything done 21:13-10 Lol Mick just spoke Spanish to a Japanese person 21:13-50 Oof 21:13-50 And I forgot about it till we got out of school. Darn it. Now I didn't get to kick a redhead : / 21:15-45 Wait I know a red head we can kick *drags in Season 1-7 Jay* here a ginger for you 21:16-19 An angry redhead is a gingersnap 21:16-35 badump shhh 21:16-47 XD 20:32-30 Sounds fun 20:33-34 Aaaand I was just yelled at to do my homework or else so yeah. 20:33-53 doing it and talking to you 20:34-05 *multitasking* 20:34-40 XD whoops better do it then 20:36-49 I’m in algebra honors 1 20:37-18 Oh fun. I haven't taken algebra since 9th grade thankfully 20:40-30 this is a 9th grade course 20:40-56 but I’m in 8th grade. I go to a gifted school 20:41-16 Ah. But I worked it so I didn't have to take Algebra 2 or anything higher 20:42-43 I’m doing substitution right now. Then elimination 20:43-29 I honestly don't remember much from Algebra XD can we discuss something besides math? 20:44-18 i have two homeworks now because our math teacher was playing in the student faculty volleyball game and we got to skip class to watch it lol 20:44-40 Haha fun XD 20:45-49 i actually got hit by the volleyball at it. Me, out of 300 ish people 20:46-11 lol 20:46-45 i picked the best seat tbh 20:46-52 XD sounds like something that would happen to me 20:48-41 So, whatcha doin? 20:49-26 Looking at random stuff on DeviantArt 20:50-00 Lol 20:50-34 I'll probably work on the wiki too 20:50-37 So... 20:51-05 Yes? 20:51-25 I FEEL bored (TAKE THAT SKETCH : P) 20:51-39 XD 20:51-58 I'm so going to tell him you did that 20:52-45 Lol. Dad joke evasion merit badge earned. 20:53-10 Yes XD 20:54-09 Have you seen the Lego movie 2 trailer and sets? 20:54-30 Yes 20:55-17 I’m so getting the classic spaceman set for the PINK SPACEMAN 20:55-38 XD I didn't see that one 20:55-53 I need it!!!!!! 20:56-21 Zane: IT’S PINK!!!!!!!!! 20:57-09 XD 20:57-40 I’m weird 20:58-26 Not as weird as I am XD 20:59-09 Oh really? 20:59-56 Yeah. I'm so weird nobody knows what to make of me and I have very few friends. 21:00-37 Same. I’m very complex 21:01-32 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 21:02-16 Hey MG 21:02-25 Heya 21:02-29 Garmy! 21:03-10 Heya Purple 21:03-23 Rewatching last night’s DC Legends of Tomorrow 21:04-05 Would that be Legends of Today then??? XD 21:04-15 Lol. 21:06-21 “Were you—?” 21:06-29 XD good one Garmy 21:06-35 Thanks XD 21:06-37 ”Yes. I was watching porn.” 21:06-44 Um, okey... 21:06-50 ”On a typewriter?” 21:06-57 Wat...? XD 21:07-05 Could you not quote lines like that plz 21:07-20 Oh wait I forgive you XD 21:07-57 ~ Kaipengeist has joined the chat ~ 21:08-26 Mick was writing a book an he didn’t want his friend knowing. Lol. 21:08-50 It's Kick a Readhead Day!!!! Spread the word, and kick the nearest redhead! 21:08-56 That's pretty funny tho XD 21:10-41 Aww man I won't see my redheaded friend until next Monday. It'll be too late 21:11-04 XD 21:11-22 Same 21:12-02 Agh I’m being distracted 21:13-00 Me too XD this is why I can't get anything done 21:13-12 Lol Mick just spoke Spanish to a Japanese person 21:13-50 Oof 21:13-50 And I forgot about it till we got out of school. Darn it. Now I didn't get to kick a redhead : / 21:15-46 Wait I know a red head we can kick *drags in Season 1-7 Jay* here a ginger for you 21:16-21 An angry redhead is a gingersnap 21:16-37 badump shhh 21:16-48 XD 21:17-02 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:17-13 Ehhhhhh I don't wanna categorize articles anymore 21:17-29 Now what do I do 21:17-30 Lol 21:18-09 Make a joke character 21:18-39 Already have one Bailey Chai 21:19-04 A ginger with normal skin and no freckles is called a "daywalker" 21:20-03 I have too many 21:20-30 mainly any of my rp ones 21:20-48 One is enough for me XD 21:21-02 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:21-31 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:21-39 Especially when I have so many serious ones to work with 21:22-07 I have too many serious ones, some of which aren't even on this wiki yet XD 21:22-44 Well I don't create extended families for my OCs XD 21:22-51 I can’t really reveal much about my comics stuff 21:23-08 and same purpy wurpy 21:23-28 Well I do, because it's what I do XD 21:23-46 Tbh i'm surprised 21:23-50 Same MasterGarmadon XD 21:24-09 *that Sketch doesn't create whole families 21:24-14 XD 21:24-31 I LOVE creating whole families 21:24-33 He is very big on creating and building worlds 21:24-46 Especially including outcasts :D 21:24-57 I've been gradually going through and updating pages on my old OCs that I've barely touched since I first made them XD 21:25-17 I have one whole family and they're not even important The Warner Family 21:25-43 There. My only family XD 21:26-03 XD 21:26-17 I have a lot of characters. Makes since to have families for the characters 21:26-31 like partners or parents 21:26-43 I have like seven families, three of which tie into one XD 21:27-04 Actually, four of them tie into one XD 21:27-07 O_o 21:27-45 Do I need to explain how on earth that works Quin??? XD 21:27-48 I mean I'll do parents if they're still alive but I normally don't give them much of a character. Same with siblings 21:28-00 Actually I GTG anyway ;-; 21:28-10 Bye 21:28-28 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 21:28-32 Aww bye 21:29-58 Can't wait to get into Cynthia's life and family eheheh 21:30-22 I can’t say much about family except it’s important 21:31-02 It is, but my characters usually end up being developed by other things 21:31-42 Wyatt's family will be important to him though 21:31-59 I mean it’s not the biggest but it is in a way